


P.O.S - Yukari's New Pet

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [68]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Yukari Takeba & Fuuka Yamagishi from Persona 3.In this One Shot, Yukari is on the search for a new foot slave.





	P.O.S - Yukari's New Pet

Yukari Takeba sat in her living room, wearing pink lingerie with her legs crossed. In one hand, she held onto a leash and her other hand held onto a small book, reading through personal information of her female friends. This book contained detailed information about the female members of S.E.E.S, including hers. She had stolen it from the Kirijo Labs vault where all the classified information was kept. The leash wasn’t attached to anything as she was waiting for someone that she could capture as her foot slave. She read through Mitsuru Kirijo’s information, realising maybe she wouldn’t be fit as her personal foot slave.  
“Mitsuru...” She groaned. “Even if she was, she’s out of the country for a few weeks."  
She looked at her phone.  
“Urgh... Dammit.” She sighed.  
She turned the next page, looking through Fuuka Yamagishi’s personal details. Immediately, her eyes read through Fuuka’s information, a small smirk on her face.  
“Perfect.” She commented, dialling Fuuka up.  
Holding the phone up to her ear it didn’t take long to hear Fuuka’s voice on the other end.  
“Hello Yukari." Fuuka greeted.  
“Fuuka, can you come over for a while?” She asked.  
“Of course I can!” Fuuka smiled. “Anything you want me to bring?”  
“Lotion.” She replied. “Make up kits.”  
“Um... Alright. S-Sure.” Fuuka replied nervously. “I'll be there soon!”  
“See you soon.” Yukari grinned, hanging up.  
She put the phone down, looking at her dirty barefeet under her.  
“Heh, don’t worry.” She talked to herself. “You’ll have a friend soon.”

Not long passed as Yukari heard a knock at the door. She grinned, walking over, still dressed the same way and holding the leash in her hand. She opened the front door. Fuuka stood there in her outfit consisting of outfit consists of a white-coloured sundress with sleeves, black tights, and boots on. She was holding onto a bag, looking at Yukari in shock.  
“O-Oh... Yukari. I-I'm sorry for coming early.” Fuuka apologised.  
“It’s fine.” She replied.  
Fuuka looked at Yukari’s hand, seeing a leash in it.  
“... I-I can come back if you like?” Fuuka questioned nervously.  
“Come in.” Yukari smiled, letting Fuuka in. “Get comfy.”  
“Th-Thank you Yukari.” Fuuka smiled.  
She walked in slowly, taking off her boots and heading to the couch. Yukari joined as they both sat down and began to chat for a while. As they chatted, Fuuka placed the bag on the table in front of them.  
“You’re great Yukari.” Fuuka smiled.  
“So are you.” She smiled back.  
She suddenly moved against Fuuka, kissing her lips. Fuuka was caught off guard, her eyes widening. She felt herself getting pushed down onto the couch to lay down by Yukari as she kissed Fuuka deeply. Yukari giggled, rubbing her dirty feet against Fuuka’s clean feet gently. She smirked, ripping Fuuka’s clothes under her as she screamed. Yukari ignored her screams, throwing them on the floor looking at Fuuka’s nude body under her. She pressed her lips hard against Fuuka’s cheek, leaving a kiss mark.  
“I...” Fuuka blushed as her vision started to blur, her eyes slowly starting to close. “Yu-Yuka...”  
“What? Hard to focus?” Yukari grinned, looking into Fuuka’s eyes.  
Fuuka tried to speak, only being told to shush by Yukari as she blacked out, unable to stay awake.

When Fuuka woke up, her eyes widened at the shock of feeling Yukari’s left foot in her mouth, wiggling her toes on Fuuka’s tongue. Fuuka looked around, unable to tell where she was. She only saw Yukari sitting above her, holding onto a leash she pulled gently. Fuuka felt her head move forward a little, realising the leash was attached to her.  
“Hmmmffff?!” Fuuka tried to speak.  
“Shhhh...” Yukari grinned.  
Fuuka was scared, looking up at Yukari, unable to move her hands or arms as she discovered they were cuffed behind her back. Yukari giggled, moving her left foot back and forth a little, moving Fuuka’s head in rhythm.  
“You’re becoming mine...” Yukari smirked.  
Fuuka tried to speak, shaking. Yukari removed her foot from Fuuka’s mouth, covered in saliva.  
“Wh-What's going on!?” Fuuka panicked. “Where am I!? I-I can't move!”  
“Shhh...” Yukari said softly. “You’re my pet.”  
“Yu-Yukari...” Fuuka said in fright. “I...”  
“Don’t be scared sweetie.” She assured Fuuka.  
“Why...? I... I don't want this...” Fuuka shook.  
“You do.” She smiled.  
“I... H-Huh?” Fuuka questioned.  
She was confused by this, looking up at Yukari towering over her.  
“You want this badly.” She said in a seductive voice.  
“I-I... N-No...” Fuuka shook her head. “Why do you say that?”  
“You're drooling in pleasure” She explained.  
Fuuka licked her lips, feeling the drool over her mouth.  
“H-Huh!?” Fuuka gasped. “N-No! I-I was asleep!”  
“Hehe, you love to obey me.” Yukari grinned.  
“No... I-I was asleep! Please! What do you... Want...?” Fuuka said, her voice slowing.  
She looked at Yukari’s dirty feet thinking. She hadn’t tried or seen feet as things to be worshipped before. Could it really be all that bad?  
“Worship these, and you'll be rewarded.” She smirked.  
She moved her feet towards Fuuka.  
“S-So dirty...” Fuuka commented.  
“Love them.” She ordered.  
Fuuka wiggled herself closer from her knees towards Yukari’s feet.  
“Wh-What reward?” Fuuka asked shyly.  
“Just suck on them.” She ordered.  
Fuuka gulped curiously. She was a little interested, mainly on the reward itself. She leant in close, opening her mouth for Yukari slowly. She stuck them in, making Fuuka’s cheek huge. She was surprised that Fuuka could hold both her feet in her mouth. Fuuka began to suck slowly on Yukari’s feet, wiggling her toes inside of Fuuka’s mouth.  
“Good girl.” Yukari grinned.  
Fuuka continued to suck, letting Yukari’s feet move around in her mouth gently. Yukari held the leash tight, looking at her new pet. She saw Fuuka disgusted, yet enjoying herself a little. Fuuka had never done this before, but there was something about Yukari’s feet that she enjoyed.  
“You’ll call me Mistress from now on okay Fuuka pet?” Yukari demanded.  
She removed her foot from Fuuka’s mouth.  
“M-Mistress?!” Fuuka gasped.  
“That’s right.” Yukari said. “You enjoy this.”  
She shoved her right foot in Fuuka’s mouth, grabbing her tongue with her toes. She pulled the tongue gently, making it leave Fuuka’s mouth.  
“Keep your tongue out my pet.” She ordered. “I want these cleaned.”  
Fuuka watched as she saw Yukari’s dirty right foot stroke against her tongue from heel to toe. Fuuka could taste the dirt from Yukari’s foot press against her tongue.  
“Ah...” Yukari relaxed a little. “I haven’t had these cleaned in weeks!”  
Fuuka shivered in a little disgust. She could only hear the words: ‘You’re becoming mine’ in her head. If this was her fate, she should at least try to enjoy it.  
“You’re enjoying this...” Yukari moaned.  
She swapped feet, doing the same thing with her left foot. She looked at her right foot smiling.  
“Good job pet.” She complimented. “I don’t think Mitsuru would’ve done a better job!”  
Fuuka blushed, taking that compliment, as she was better with her mouth than Mitsuru.  
“Th-Thank you... Mistress.” Fuuka replied shyly.  
“Atta girl!” Yukari smiled, pushing her feet into Fuuka’s face. “Lick.”  
Fuuka started licking from the soft heel of Yukari’s feet upwards against her amazing soles. She licked up and down Yukari’s soles nice and slow before moving on to her toes. Fuuka was nervous, blushing as she wiggled her tongue in between her toes.  
“Oh yes!” Yukari moaned. “That feels like heaven.”  
She pulled the leash softly, grinning.  
“I’m going to enjoy you pet! You deserve your reward.” Yukari said.  
Wh-What is it Miss...” Fuuka spoke before Yukari’s foot covering up her mouth.  
“To move in and be mine forever!” She giggled, wiggling her toes in front of Fuuka’s eyes.  
Fuuka only blushed, thinking about her new life as Yukari’s roommate; or more specifically, her pet.


End file.
